Some Help From My Friends
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: "We can't leave you alone, Kaitlyn. You have so much potential…you have just what we need." Dean spoke as he shifted his United States Championship from one arm to the other. Kaitlyn looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "What you need?" She asked carefully. A Kaitlyn/Shield fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Cheers rang through the arena as Kaitlyn entered the ring. A smile graced her feminine features as she shot up the horns and smiled at the crowd. She loved this; this was what she lived for. It was moments like this that nearly brought a tear to the two-toned Diva's eyes. When she'd be in the square ring and receive love (and occasional hate) from the crowd.

Her eyes scanned out the crowd as she spotted a few signs filled with mustaches and Simpson quotes. She took the time to point at a specific sign that simply read "Kaitlyn: the REAL Diva's Champ!" as she smiled at the sign holder. Kaitlyn couldn't help but think of the Championship and how her ex-best friend current held it. She missed the feeling of it in her hands and over her shoulder. The looks of respect she got around the locker room as she entered it. And, of course, all the selfies she took with it. It was ripped out of her hands by a little crazy thing.

It, along with the trust she made around the Divas locker room and the respect were all taken away. Yeah, she was rekindling her friendship with Natalya and the Funkadactlys but it just wasn't the same anymore and that was all thanks to AJ. _And your ignorant mind! _She thought to herself.

Kaitlyn quickly shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such self-pity and negative thoughts. She had a match to win and thinking bad thoughts wasn't gonna help her at all. Layla's music hit as Kaitlyn looked over at the entrance; time to kick some ass!

* * *

Kaitlyn walked through the corridors with a smile on her face. "She hit her with the Spear!" Kaitlyn fake announced to herself; using an "invisible microphone". "One. Two. Three. Winner with the Spear, Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled, forgetting that she wasn't alone. Kaitlyn refused to look around; knowing the strange looks she was getting as she quickly started to head towards the locker rooms.

Kaitlyn meant to turn the corner when a sight sent her running back over and poking her head out. "Oh god, they're there again!" Kaitlyn huffed out as her eyes landed on the three men that currently held high standards in the WWE; The Shield.

The Shield was a group of men who entered the WWE in search for one purpose, to help and fight for justice in what they see to be a company full of injustices. To Kaitlyn they were just a couple of guys who liked to bully around whoever they could. Attractive guys, but bullies nonetheless.

They had started to pop into her life more and more after she lost the Championship to AJ. It started with Seth mentioning how unfortunate Kaitlyn losing was. Then Roman would try to wheel her into conversation; saying that she should "do something about the clear injustice happening here." And now it was leading to Dean, who of course could never travel without the other two. She could only tell what they wanted now.

_Maybe they aren't there waiting for you. _She thought to herself as she quickly poked her head back around. _Maybe they're there for some other Diva. Maybe Natalya or something. _She took a deep sigh as she looked back over; the boys now pacing around slightly as they occasionally looked around them.

Kaitlyn knew deep in her mind that they were there for her but maybe if she siked herself out she could just push past them and divert their odd questions and recommendations on getting back at AJ. Kaitlyn had honestly wanted to stop the little song and dance she was doing with her anyways. It was clear that Kaitlyn had to leave the Diva's Champ picture for a while to train up a bit more and then get back into it when she could. Preferably when there was a different opponent. Beating on AJ is a barrel of fun but even she felt like this was getting nowhere. Kaitlyn was, in retrospect, getting bored with AJ and she needed a new opponent. Someone different.

That's why she couldn't accept the Hounds of Justice recommendations, plus they were pretty intimidating guys, she couldn't see herself working with them. With Roman's growl, Seth's pure jubilance with hurting people and Dean's Joker-esque qualities Kaitlyn was sure that she just didn't fit their scene.

Kaitlyn bit her lip as she watched them started to whisper amongst themselves; she really needed to get to that locker room. She needed to shower and then get going to the hotel; she had carefully planned her schedule down so she could get back in time to watch the Simpson marathon. And, at this rate she'd miss it all. _I'll just have to play around them. No biggie! _She thought to herself as she took a deep breath and started to walk towards the locker room.

She opted out on making any kind of eye contact as she only kept her eyes glued to the door. Though through her peripherals she could see them start to notice her. She pushed past them, a small burst of victory exploding in her, when a hand gripped on the doorknob. Kaitlyn let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." Dean's voice rang in her ear as he squeezed his body in front of the door. Kaitlyn stepped back as she rolled her eyes before looking up at him. "Nice win." He commented.

"Thanks." She said. "Can you guys move? I need to get to the locker room." She said bluntly, not wanting to dance around them at all.

"We can." Seth said next to her, his hands crossed with a smirk on his face. "But we won't."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Okay, seriously. Can you guys leave me alone? I don't want to join your weird justice group or get back at AJ or take static-y videos in the most sketchiest parts of an arena. I just want to shower and watch Simpsons!" She said exasperated as she looked between the three men.

They all held smirks on their face, well mostly all of them. Roman had his "Serious tough guy" face on but she could still see the amusement in his eyes that the other two held. The Texan diva knew she hadn't in anyway affected them at all; not even with the plea to watch her Simpsons.

"We can't leave you alone, Kaitlyn. You have so much potential…you have just what we need." Dean spoke as he shifted his United States Championship from one arm to the other.

Kaitlyn looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "What you need?" She asked carefully.

Dean simply nodded. "You're powerful in the ring; you're the only person who seems to be able to take down the Divas Champion with ease. You're our ticket to spreading our…justice into all of WWE." He said.

Kaitlyn let out a snort at that." Yeah, alright." She said while shaking her head. "Listen, the Bellas are right over there I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping you out."

Dean let out a scuff. "The bimbos? Yeah, I'll ask them if I want everything to go horribly wrong. I don't trust my goals with dumbasses, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn's eyebrow rose at his words. Had he just complimented her using an insult? "Well Natalya's around I'm sure she ca-"

Roman let out a frustrated growl. "We don't want any other Diva, we want you!" He growled out; clearly frustrated with Kaitlyn.

Her eyes darted to his as he looked down at her with intimidating eyes. "You know, there are plenty of ladies who'd love to hear you say that." She spoke before shaking her head. "I can't join you guys."

Dean's voice caught her attention again. "You can and you will." A playful smirk played on his lips. "Plus, you've said it yourself; you already look like us. What was it now? Seth's hair, our attire and Roman's spear?"

"I said it on twitter, I wasn't being serious." She said, wanting to desperately get to her bags. She was starting to run late and she'd have to shower at the hotel instead.

Seth let out a chuckle. "You said a lot of things about us…were _those _serious?" He said; changing his tone as a smirk played on his lips.

Kaitlyn blushed slightly as she quickly caught up on what he was hinting it. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said as she crossed her arms. "Listen, let me get by or I'll have to make you."

Dean shot his hands up in defense. "No need to get hostile…unless...you're into that kind of stuff."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Sexual innuendos? Do those count as sexual harassment or should I ask Vince that?" She asked, feeling snarky.

Dean let out a chuckle. "Fine, we'll leave you alone…for now." He said as he moved to the side, instantly causing Seth and Roman to move with him. "Just think about it. Being with us means total power over the Divas, the WWE and definitely getting you the Divas Championship back with ease."

Kaitlyn simply waved her hand, dismissing them as she entered the locker room. "Great now I'll have to go to the hotel like this." She muttered as she pulled at her shirt. Thanks to the freaking Shield. She stuffed her extra clothes in her bag, opting to stay in her ring gear till she got back to the hotel.

Her mind went back to her meeting with The Shield. They wanted her? They really saw her as some valuable person to have in their time? She couldn't really believe it. It was flattering to her but…she couldn't join them! They're a team out to change the WWE to their molding. She wasn't out to change anything. All she wanted to do was wrestle. _But the respect I can get working with them…_ Kaitlyn thought to herself as she strapped her bag over her shoulder.

If the two-toned diva was being honest with herself she'd admit that respect was something she lacked in the locker room as of late. Yes, her wins over the Champion had gained her some props but her big loses when they counted quickly kicked her respect down. Especially since the secret admirer thing. Natalya, Naomi and Cameron thought Kaitlyn didn't value them at all. When in reality, Kaitlyn felt blessed to have them.

Then there was the possibility of being big in the WWE. If there was one thing any wrestler wanted, it was to be big. She was fortunate enough to gain a shirt from all her fans and her recent success but she was still seen as any 'ole diva. She wanted to be seen as special, like someone you wouldn't dare mess with.

And the Divas Championship…yeah, she said she needed to be out of the picture but she never said she didn't miss it. Honestly, she missed carrying the belt around and having people comment about it. She missed taking photos of it with fans, family or by herself. She missed the creds she'd get with it…it'd be nice to have that all back.

"I can't be thinking about joining them!" She spoke softly to herself as she walked out of the locker room, into the parking lot and hoping in her car. Being a Shield member wouldn't be good for her. Yeah she'd be looked up to and feared but she'd be a big target and she didn't want that. Not now.

She started up her car and drove it out of the parking lot and into the highway. _Though, it wouldn't be too bad to think about how it'd be…_ She thought to herself as she flipped on the radio and started to drive back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Back with a new chapter story 'cuz I couldn't quite keep away. And omg this time it isn't Kaitmus *gasp* haha. This idea has been floating through my mind a lot lately and I just thought why not write it out, ya know? I've read a few Kaitlyn/Shield fanfictions and some of them are really good and really inspirational as you can tell by this story. **

**Here's the catch to this though, I may sort of not know where exactly this story is going to go. I'm kind of winging it. I know, perhaps I should've waited and written more chapters to see where this was going but...I think like this is much more effective to me. I think it'd be interesting to write out like this. I don't know. Plus, I'm not COMPLETELY clueless. I have a pretty good pathway (more general ideas) it just has a few more obstacles than I'd usually have to face when writing stories. **

**I hope you guys liked this! Let me know if it's a yay or nay, okay? Please review? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"So they've been basically stalking you the whole time?" Cameron asked as she sat next to her partner, Naomi.

"Feels like it." Kaitlyn said as she slipped her gloves over her hands. "They're attractive stalkers, yeah but it's weird."

"I don't know, girl." Naomi said as she stood up. "Maybe you should tell someone about it? Stephanie, maybe?"

Kaitlyn had thought about that but had decided against it. They weren't necessarily _bothering _her. They hadn't tried any funny business and for the most part they had kept their distance; though yesterday was the first time they got a bit…raunchy.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Kaitlyn asked.

"A bit much?!" Cameron nearly yelled. "They're fo-llo-wing you. They're always watching your matches. They're three very hot stalkers!"

"Oh no…girl, I know exactly why she won't say anything." Naomi said with a smirk on her face. "She _likes _it…she wants to be a Shield member!"

Kaitlyn's head whipped around quickly; almost causing a cramp on her neck. "What? No!"

Cameron merely looked at her with shocked eyes as Naomi stared at her with a face that clearly read 'girl please!'

"I…I don't….okay maybe I thought about it but, no. No! Never!" Kaitlyn huffed out air as she shook her head.

"Mmhhmm." Cameron sassed. "Never say never!"

"I'm not l-" Kaitlyn was cut off mid exasperation by a producer.

"Cameron, Naomi you're needed in five minutes." The producer said.

"Alright." Naomi said as she grabbed her pom poms. "Have fun with your…friends." She poked at Kaitlyn before walking out with Cameron not far behind.

Kaitlyn scuffed as she stared at the door they just walked out of. What the hell did Naomi know? Kaitlyn didn't want to join them. No matter how tempting it may be…she didn't want to join 'em! She'd much rather get stuck in a Sharpshooter for 5 minutes straight!

Kaitlyn grabbed her bags and started to go towards her cubby when she saw a white note tapped on it. She placed her bag on her cubby as she ripped off the note. _Whose this from? Another secret admirer? _She joked bitterly as she opened up the note. She didn't recognize the handwriting at all but she sure did recognize the Hounds of Justice signature on the bottom.

_Meet us near the south corridor of the arena before your match. _

_- Hounds Of Justice_

Kaitlyn reread the note before rolling her eyes and moving to rip the paper when a quick thought stopped her. _This is your chance to get redemption. To get noticed again. _Her eyes diverted from the paper to the mirror in the locker room. She looked at her reflection holding the note, and walked towards it. Her eyes ran over her shirt, staring at the unicorn on the front and promptly imagining it as a dog instead.

"Maybe I should go…" She spoke to herself softly. "Just to check it out."

She stuffed the note into her pocket before walking out of the locker room. Her match was in a few minutes and she didn't want to keep the three men waiting.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked into the south corridor, looking up at the clock and noticing that she only had 15 minutes left till she had to go to gorilla. The moment she got there she instantly wanted to turn back around. She was getting tired of her mixed feelings for this but she didn't want to just jump into this. She was never this impulsive; at least not about decisions like this.

"We knew you'd come." Dean's voice interrupted Kaitlyn. She turned around, coming face to face with all three of the men.

"Oh, so you're telling me that wasn't a note from the catering team offering me free cookies?" She joked; though none of them laughed.

"Funny…" Dean said slowly before clasping his hands together. "Listen, try to wear AJ down tonight the best you can without spearing her." He spoke.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're planning stuff?" Kaitlyn asked quickly, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm new to this! I…I didn't even say I'd join!"

Roman shifted his tag team belt from one arm to the other. "You'll definitely want to join after tonight." He said.

"Tonight? What are you guys going to do?" She asked, looking between the three.

"You ask so many questions!" Seth spoke with an edge of annoyance.

"Just get her as tired as you can." Dean ordered before looking at a clock nearby. "Go to the gorilla, you're up next."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to sass him about ordering her around but she quickly noticed she only had 10 minutes left and the gorilla wasn't close by at all. So she simply nodded once before speed walking to the gorilla.

* * *

"_Oh Oh Keep Reaching_

_When I'm looking to you honey_

_Tell yourself what's true…" _

Kaitlyn theme played through the arena as she shot up the horns with her signature smirk. The crowd cheered as she smiled at them; reaching a hand out to slap the crowds hands. She made her way into the ring before throwing up the horns again with the same smirk. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell those three guys had in mind and why they didn't think that sharing their ideas with her would be a good idea.

All she knew was that she was going to keep their advice and do what they said. Not as if she wasn't going to tire AJ out as much as possible already but, she didn't want to mess up their plans. After all, Dean said it himself…he doesn't trust his goals with dumbasses.

"_Let's light it up!_

_Light it up, light it up_

_Light it tonight, let's light it up!"_

AJ skipped down the ramp with her belt firmly clasped around her waist. She did one trip around before climbing in and flashing her smile at Kaitlyn who did nothing but make a face back. Kaitlyn watched as AJ passed over her Divas title and swayed on her spot; her Looney Tunes grin on her face.

The bell immediately rang, causing both girls to quickly try and get the upper hand. AJ had instantly gotten Kaitlyn on the ground, which angered Kaitlyn instantly. She didn't know why, but she really didn't want to let them down and here she was getting her head slammed on the ring by a yelling AJ.

AJ moved around Kaitlyn to try and get her in her signature Black Widow but Kaitlyn was able to reverse with some squirming. She messily pushed AJ off her and onto the mat as Kaitlyn tried to regain herself. _That's the first time I got out of that! _She thought to herself triumphantly. She smiled off to the crowd; throwing her horns up as they cheered for her.

Looking down at AJ, she picked her up over her shoulders and propped her up for her Backbreaker. Kaitlyn stuck a knee out and brought AJ down hard onto her knee. AJ started to grip her back, her face a clear scowl. Kaitlyn ran a hand through her hair as she tried to regain herself quickly. She moved to get on top of AJ when familiar music started to play.

"_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. SHIELD."_

The crowd burst with excitement as the three men walked down the stairs. Kaitlyn felt a small smile tug on her lips as she moved back from AJ and watched the men walk down. The men all looked at Kaitlyn then AJ as they slowly started to climb into the ring. Kaitlyn moved back slightly as they started to close in on her.

Kaitlyn quickly grew a little panicked. Was this another one of AJ's plans? Get her to agree to work with the Shield? Of course, AJ would do something like this! But, as Kaitlyn started to grow defensive, Dean and Seth quickly turned to face AJ; both lifting her up from her arms as she winced from the pain.

Kaitlyn watched as they angled her to face Kaitlyn and Roman. She looked over at Roman who said nothing but one thing. "Spear."

That was all Kaitlyn had to hear for her to crouch at the position and run full force at AJ who couldn't run at all from the grip of the two other men. Dean and Seth let go as Kaitlyn's body forced into the middle of AJ's; Spearing her perfectly.

Kaitlyn let out a laugh as she slowly got off a currently comatose AJ. Kaitlyn turned to face the three men with a grin. They shared glances between each other before the three men did their signature pose; this time leaving a space between Dean and Seth.

Kaitlyn grew confused at that but, she quickly realized the space was for her when they all looked at her. This was it. This was going to be her answer…was she going to join? Kaitlyn slowly moved towards them. She looked at each of them before slowly taking the place between them and placing her fist with them.

Dean smirked at her before looking over at Roman who bellowed "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god! You guys have given me so much good reviews/follows/favorites and like what I didn't even think it was good! Thank you! Those fueled me to make this chapter and I hope it's good because I usually write at like 1 am but it's only 11 pm so I hope I still got the magic touch ahah. x{D I'm really happy about that ending though I don't know about you. haha. Anyways! I really hoped you guys liked this and thank you thank you for all the positive reviews and keep it up! They fuel me and who knows you might be the review that makes me want to write the next chapter as quickly as possible! So, please review? ^.^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: BACKSTAGE FALLOUT SPECIAL!

_Kaitlyn is seen walking alone down the hall, running her hands through her hair as she let a grin grace her lips. _

**Interviewer: **Kaitlyn! Can I have a moment with you?

**Kaitlyn: **_-stops-_ Oh uh…sure.

**Interviewer: **We just witness The Shield come out and help you in your match with AJ, The current Divas Champion I wa-

**Kaitlyn: **Oh! It's gonna be about that? I don't know why I didn't think it would be. If you're gonna ask me if I paid them to help me with AJ or something, no I did not. They came out to help me on their own will.

**Interviewer: **Actually I was going to ask if you're in some sort of affiliation with The Shield.

**Kaitlyn: **You saw what happened out there. I'm sure you're smart enough to make up your own conclusion.

**Interviewer: **Oh..uh, okay…why join them?

**Kaitlyn: **_-sighs, running her hand into her hair as she shrugs-_ Why not? They're the alpha dogs around here lately…that's promised power. I'm not some power hungry person but I want respect around here. Ever since that sad pathetic little _crazy girl… _–breathed deeply- …tricked me with her secret admirer prank I've been seen as ignorant and I've lost some friends. And, it sucks. But, I plan on getting everything back. My friends, my respect, my belt. The Shield they want to help me and I want to help them. I want to be the top Diva again and with some help from my friends…I think I can be. _–smiles-_ Guess you can say I believe in the Shield. _–chuckles as she walks off-_

* * *

**A/N: I was going to write this into the next chapter but I decided to post this now because a guest (shieldlover) asked me a very important question that I wanted to address. She asked me if there would be any parings and I wanted to talk about that with you guys. One thing I was very hazy with when deciding to write this was what pairing would there be.**

**I for one find writing Kaitlyn with any three of the Shield members to be interesting. I'm sure at some point I'll end up writing individual one-shots featuring herself with each one and maybe even one where she's dating all three! Who knows, but for the sake of this story I think it'd help me out a lot if I got a good vote in from you guys via the reviews! So, these are the possible ships I'm willing to do:**

**- Dean/Kaitlyn**

**- Seth/Kaitlyn**

**- Roman/Kaitlyn**

**- Other Wrestler/Kaitlyn (It's a Shield fanfic but you never know!)  
**

**I'll add up all together what ships people want to see and I'll work with it. Who knows maybe I'll focus on the top one or I'll work in the top choice and second choice together or I don't know but this will help me a lot. So please please please send a review this time because I need to hear what YOU think! REVIEW! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

"She's with the _Shield?!" _AJ's shrill scream came through Kaitlyn's laptop. Kaitlyn paused the video; taking in the sight of her ex-best friend furious facial expression. She looked as if her head was going to explode.

"Watching that video again?" Natalya asked as she walked out of the bathroom with her hair up.

Kaitlyn merely laughed as she nodded. "Yeah…look look, you can see her eyes bulging out."

Natalya leaned over, letting out a slightly chuckle as she shook her head. "Looks a lot like my face when I saw the Shield go help you…well minus the anger. More impressed really."

"Impressed?" Kaitlyn asked incredulously.

Natalya nodded as she sat down on the bed. "You got the attention of the Shield. Hell, you had it for a long time now. That's going to do you really well. I'm almost _jealous _of you. I wish they decided they wanted to help me out." She answered. "Then maybe I'd be on top again."

Kaitlyn looked at her; not completely believing her. Here she was with Natalya; a true veteran who had seen it all and been through it all and she was admitting she was jealous of _her_? Kaitlyn almost wanted to fist pump at that. One half of the Divas of Doom…wow…

Kaitlyn looked down at her computer screen, meaning to turn it off when she heard her phone buzz. Quickly picking it up, she looked through the text:

**Head over to room 230.**

**Dean**

"I uh…have to go." Kaitlyn said as she looked over at Natalya. "Can you turn the laptop off?" Natalya simply waved her off as she grabbed her own cellphone; perhaps to call Tyson. Kaitlyn grabbed her room key; slipped on her slippers and started her way down the hall to 230.

She walked past a few wrestlers who did nothing but look at her. Kaitlyn felt awkward at their silence or refusal to acknowledge her; especially the Divas. Hell, even the Bellas twins didn't spare her an insult. Had she done something to them? _Oh god, am I in trouble? _She thought to herself. Though, how would everyone else know before her?

Kaitlyn shook her head as she pushed her worries aside. She was just overthinking…they were probably tired. It had been a busy day today; she wouldn't be too happy either. Replacing her confused expression with a grin she made it to the room and knocked on it.

She looked around at a few nearby superstars watching her wait; all of them sporting a face full of questions. Kaitlyn quickly realized why she wasn't getting any friendly greetings; it's because of the three men she publically joined a few nights before.

Her head whipped forward as she heard the door click; In front of her stood Dean who was sporting a smirk. "Come in." He said, opening the door wider for her.

She looked to the side as the wrestlers quickly looked away; probably not wanting her to notice they were looking but, she had noticed. She smiled up at Dean before walking into the hotel. She was instantly met with the sight of Seth lounging on a sofa as he skimmed through some magazine while Roman was getting out of the shower, towel rapped around him.

Kaitlyn's cheeks instantly flushed at the sight. She turned her head quickly, looking over at Dean who had now taken a vacant spot on the couch.

"You texted…?" She asked, crossing her arms over her torso.

"Yeah…" Dean said giving Kaitlyn a once over. "Cute unicorn slippers, by the way." He smirked.

Kaitlyn instantly felt self-conscious of her slippers. Perhaps unicorn slippers weren't the best shoes to wear to meet up with the Shield. "Well it is night time; I had no time to get my black combat boots." She joked.

Seth let out a soft chuckle from behind her; causing her to look behind at him. "Bite Me?" He asked, a playful grin on his face.

"What ar- ?" Her face blanched as she realized what shorts she was wearing. Those 'Bite Me' shorts that she had gotten from a friend as a gag gift. Face turning red; her hands shot around to her behind as she covered the words. "They were a gift." She said lamely; causing the men in the room to laugh.

Kaitlyn glared around the room before throwing her hands down beside her. "Did I come here for you to make fun of my pjs?" She asked as she shifted her glare around the three.

Dean let out a chuckle before shaking his head. "As fun as that is, no. We actually have to discuss your recent agreement to join us. Now that you're with us we have to get you caught up in what we're doing…get you into our business. Get you stronger." He said.

Kaitlyn simply nodded. "Fair enough…how will you guys be doing that?" She asked; moving towards a wall and leaning herself on it.

Seth was the one to speak up. "We were thinking that you should join in our next ambush…so you can get the feel of it. We'll have to work you into what we do; especially if we ambush a Superstar." He explained; putting the magazine on his stomach.

"Now you're in a group…a stable; we have to get you in. We work together here, which means we're gonna have to make sure we can get you working with us. You don't look like someone who'd just want to be eye candy when we aren't helping you with AJ." Dean said.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I did that once…I don't ever plan on being that again." She spoke. She had been just that for Dolph when they were a thing. Yeah, she had enjoyed supporting him but she didn't like just being some valet. She didn't want to fit into the mold WWE desperately wanted her to be in; she wasn't something a guy could get a quick go at…she was a wrestler.

Roman, now having put on pants and a shirt, walked to the group as he clasped his hands. "I'll be helping you with getting stronger." He said. "Since we both do the spear I can help you make it more impactful."

Kaitlyn nodded; glad to hear that she'd be able to work on her spear. It was a move she had adopted into her ring work and honestly didn't want to let go of anytime soon. It was powerful and had fit well for her. She would love to do more damage with it. "Alright."

Roman nodded once. "Be ready tomorrow…we'll hit the gym in here and we can work then."

"Are you like my personal trainer now?" She joked.

Roman nodded as he shrugged. "Yeah…until you get stronger. We want to make an impact in all of WWE and you're all we have for the Divas side. We have to make sure you're strong."

"Right." She said. "Tomorrow then…I'll be ready."

Dean clasped his hands together before getting up. "That's it for now. Get your rest. You'll need it for tomorrow night."

"Oh uh, okay." Kaitlyn said, nodding before standing up straight. "Uh, goodnight." She said, turning on her heels and starting her trek out of the hotel room.

"Goodnight!" Seth called back, before opening his magazine again.

_They are really all business, huh? _She thought to herself as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She honestly felt a bit weird being all buddy-buddy with the Shield. It almost made her want to go back to fearing them.

She opened the door, expecting to walk out but was met with Big E in front with AJ right behind him. Kaitlyn let out a gasp as he looked down at her intimidatingly.

"Just who we wanted to see." He said, leaning into her.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to say something but was instantly pulled back by hands. She found herself behind Roman with Dean and Seth next to her.

"What'd you want, son?" Roman asked, putting on his intimidating face. Kaitlyn looked on from behind him.

"You've really joined them!" AJ gasped out while shaking her head. "I thought this was some trick or something but you're really with them…in their room. I'm oddly envious of you."

"What do you want, AJ?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to move around Roman but he was stiff where he stood, glaring at Big E.

"Was just snooping, trying to see if you really joined them." AJ answered honestly. "So what'd you do to get in this spot? Give them money? Or did they mistake you for a Superstar because of your man arms?" AJ said before looking over at the guys. "She's not a Superstar. I know, I know I make the same mistake too."

Kaitlyn tried to move around Roman but Dean had placed his arm around her waist; stopping her from lounging at the smaller girl. "At least I don't look like a middle schooler!" She called over. "No wait…a middle schooler has more figure then you!"

"You cow!" AJ tried to lounge herself at the Texan but Big E held her back. "Not now, AJ! Let's go!" Big E said, but AJ kept trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Roman took his eyes off of Big E and turned around, pushing Kaitlyn back as he tried to close the door. AJ's foot kicked the door as she tried to keep it open but Roman's weight instantly closed it.

"Let go of me!" Kaitlyn struggled in Dean's grip.

"No! I'm not letting you go after her, not now!" Dean barked out. "Calm down!"

Kaitlyn stopped moving; she tried to regulate her breathing. She just hated AJ so much. She has ruined everything for her; _everything_! If there was anyone she'd love to see fall down from their own high pedestal it was her. And, she wanted to see her hit the ground hard.

Kaitlyn felt her breathing go back to normal as she stopped moving. "Okay. I'm calm." She said, feeling Dean slowly let go of her. "See? I'm okay."

The three men watched her carefully as she moved over to the couch and sat down. They watched her go through multiple emotions she was sure they couldn't really understand. How could they? They had never experienced having their very best friend turn on them and end their whole career. Since they've debuted they've been together; best friends in this brotherhood. They were fortunate.

She looked up at them as they looked at her; seemingly studying her before Seth came over and placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat down. "Are you uh, alright?"

Kaitlyn shook her head before sighing. "No." She looked over at Seth before down casting her eyes and standing up. "If you end up ambushing Big E and AJ is out there don't expect me to just stand around and watch." She said before pushing past the three men and walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! I've finally figured out what couple I'm going to do but ya'll will figure that out later! MWAHAHAHA x{D Please review?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn had spent the rest of the night trying to forget AJ and her emotions; trying desperately to keep her mind on what she had to do today. It worked for a while since Kaitlyn had slept for a few hours but soon enough her body awoke and she couldn't go back to sleep. She didn't know how she let one person turn her whole life upside down but she didn't like it at all.

Kaitlyn had opted to just taking a shower and getting dressed as it was 5:00 am and she was sure Roman would come knocking at 6. She carefully slipped out of the bedroom area of the hotel she was sharing with Natalya, not wanting to wake the Canadian diva up.

She tip toed to the bathroom, wasting no time by stripping off her clothes and heading straight into the bathroom. She closed her eyes as she imagined the water draining her of all her current problems. And, for a few minutes it really felt like it. AJ, Big E, The Shield, the belt…they were all gone. They were all little dramas that she could handle because the shower had washed it all off but soon her shower would have to end and all the dramas of the day would come back.

She cherished the shower for 30 minutes before she got out; a towel around her hair as one was wrapped around her torso. Along the way back to the bedroom she passed a mirror; her reflection instantly catching her attention. She walked back and looked at herself.

This was something Kaitlyn would do from time to time; not to mentally compliment herself but because it often times helped her clear her mind. It was almost like tricking the mind into thinking she was talking to someone about her problems, especially now when her friends are still reluctant to welcome her back in with open arms.

This time her reflection didn't make her think about her problems but it made her remember yesterday with the Shield. The towel around her body made her remember Roman. She let a blush creep on her face as she mentally relived that moment. She saw shirtless men every day but something about walking into one was still embarrassing; especially when you gaped a little; which she totally did.

The thought of Roman instantly reminded her that she had to get ready. She quickly rushed into the bedroom; changing into workout clothes and drying up her hair.

* * *

"Kaitlyn there's a knock on the door!" Natalya called out to her as she sat on the couch; probably watching one of those morning court shows that Kaitlyn couldn't help but find disgustingly intriguing. They were so bad but that fact that they're so bad made it that much better.

Kaitlyn rushed out from the bedroom as she wrapped her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band. She pulled open the door; seeing someone she completely expected.

"Hey Roman." She greeted. "I'm almost done just have to fill up my water bottle." She spoke as she motioned for him to hold the door before running off to the kitchen. Kaitlyn could hear Natalya move around in the distance; obviously trying to steal glances of the Shield member who was currently at the door.

"Oh my god, he's actually here." Natalya whispered as she moved next to Kaitlyn, watching as she filled the bottle.

Kaitlyn chuckled as she screwed the top onto her bottle. "Don't fangirl too hard, Nattie. Tyson will get jealous." She said as she started to walk back to the hall.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Natalya shrugged before moving back on the couch.

Kaitlyn merely shook her head at her blonde friend before going back to the big man at the door. "We can get going. Oh and Natalya says hi." She said.

Roman merely nodded before looking past Kaitlyn and waving at Natalya. Kaitlyn turned back in time to see Natalya enthusiastically wave back before closing the door behind Roman and herself.

"Is she always this happy?" Roman asked.

"Only when buff guys are around." Kaitlyn spoke as she slid her room key into her bag. "And considering our job; guess you can say yeah she's always happy."

Roman only nodded as he led Kaitlyn to the elevator. "Okay so we're gonna start off easy today." He said.

The ding of the elevator was heard. "Don't think I can handle the tough stuff?" She said, playing offended.

"I know you can handle the tough stuff." He said, going into the elevator with Kaitlyn. "I'm the one who won't be able to keep up."

Kaitlyn gave him a look. "Is that a joke?"

Roman merrily shrugged as he pushed the number. Kaitlyn scoffed out as she looked forward; the doors reflecting them both. She let herself scan down Roman's reflection as he looked through his phone; doing god knows what. It really hit her now that she was actually throwing herself into this. This was the very first step; she could back down but…she didn't want to. This was great for her; for business.

The door dinged opened and the pair walked into the hotel gym; it was virtually empty. The only person there was a worker who was fixing up some equipment.

"Alright, Kaitlyn. Ready to get the Shield work out?" He asked, clasping his big hands together and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Yeah! I'm totally ready!" Kaitlyn answered enthusiastically.

* * *

Kaitlyn was _not _totally ready. It was a whole hour of vigorous workouts. Yes, as a Diva and wrestler she went through many workouts but this one was very different. Her body ached and it burned. She was sure she sweat out all the liquid in her body, her heart was going to explode and her body was just going to stop working.

Roman, on the other hand, looked like he just took a brisk walk in the park. Sure he was sweating just as much as she was but he still looked like he could work out for another hour or 11. Was this what she was signing up for? She found herself second guessing herself as she doused down the last drop of water she had in her bottle.

"Feels great, right?" Roman asked as he drank down his bottle. "I love this work out."

Kaitlyn just looked at him, a glare on her eyes as she shook her head. "I feel like I'm going to die." She spoke between breaths.

Roman merely smiled. "I know! That's how you know you did right!" He spoke as he screwed his bottle and slid it into his bag.

Kaitlyn only shook her head as she placed her hands on her waist. "I don't think that's how it works." She breathed out; taking a few deep breaths before grabbing her bag and starting to go towards the women's locker room.

"Hey." He called out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't tell me there's more to do?!" She asked, exasperatedly. Roman let out a chuckle.

"No." He answered through his chuckle. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to get breakfast with me." He asked.

Kaitlyn looked over at him as he simply grinned at her before nodding. "Uh, yeah sure! I'll meet you out here." She said before turning back around and heading towards the locker room.

Kaitlyn looked herself in the mirror, as she always did when she needed to reflect real quickly, and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She was going to go eat with Roman? It was no big deal but…workout AND food? She didn't know why she felt so weird about this. It was just Roman…but he is a Shield member. _And so are you. _She mentally reminded herself. Right. She is a Shield member.

She let out a sigh as she quickly hopped into the shower; cleaning herself and her hair. She hummed classic rock songs as she quickly dried her hair with the hair dryer built onto the wall; opting to put it in a ponytail before grabbing her bag and walking out.

She walked in on Roman shaking his hair it; it was still mildly wet. Does this guy's hair ever dry?

"Ready to get some food!" She announced; her stomach now growling. Perhaps it was the work out but she felt starved.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said; walking her out of the gym and off into the restaurant the hotel held. There they decided to set their stuff at a small table before going over to the food line and grabbing whatever they could. Kaitlyn's plate was stacked high with pancake, eggs, bacon, fruits and bread. While his held waffles, eggs, ham, fruits, bacon and bread. They moved their way back to the table; sitting down and wasting no time on eating their delicious breakfast.

"So, Roman." Kaitlyn started, taking a sip of her juice to wash her food down. "I hear a lot about Dean and Seth but not very much about you." She said.

Roman nodded, taking a sip of his juice. "That's how it seems to work." He commented.

"Yeah…why's that?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the table as she bit into her bread.

"I don't know." Roman shrugged. "I don't let a lot of myself be known. I'm just here for business." He answered.

"Just here for business? That's really boring." Kaitlyn spoke honestly. "There has to be more to you, Roman. Come on…what's in the big guys head?" Kaitlyn poked at him, a smile on her face.

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. "The big guy?" He asked.

Kaitlyn simply shrugged.

Roman chuckled again before taking a bite of eggs. "If you want to know more about me; you'll just have to stick around long enough." He said.

Kaitlyn looked at him with a face before shaking her head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to open up like a book. You'll have to figure me out if you want to know what I'm about." He answered.

"Guess that means I'll have to hang out with you all the time!" Kaitlyn joked.

Roman shrugged. "I wouldn't mind that." He said without skipping a beat.

Kaitlyn's face reddened slightly at that. Honestly she wouldn't mind seeing him all the time either; he was an attractive man that was for sure. Hell, all the Shield members were attractive and honestly she doesn't mind having to see them every day either.

Roman finished up his meal; wiping his mouth with the napkin before leaning back. "Mmm, that feels good." He said as he patted his stomach.

Kaitlyn let out a chuckle as she wiped her mouth. "It does." She agreed. "I don't think I can eat for a month now!"

"I don't know…I give myself a few hours before I get hungry." Roman said.

"A few hours? What the hell are you? An elephant?" She asked.

Roman let out a laugh; the first real laugh Kaitlyn has heard him give out. It sounded deep and almost musical like. _Musical like? Really? _She thought to herself.

"It seems like I eat like one, huh?" He joked at her before standing up and lying the napkin on the plate. Kaitlyn followed suit; placing her napkin on the plate as well. She watched as Roman slipped a 10 under the empty glass and started to walk out.

Kaitlyn grabbed her bag and followed him. "What's next, Reigns?" She asked.

"You…" He started, pushing the button on the elevator. "…go and relax. Go with Nattie to do your nails or whatever you girls do to relax because later tonight you'll be going on with us." He answered.

"Later tonight?" She asked; stepping into the elevator with Roman.

"Don't worry about it; just follow our lead. You won't be doing much tonight…but it's important that you're there." He said.

"You know this whole cryptic thing was pretty cool and mysterious when I wasn't part of you guys. Now it's just annoying." She confessed; causing Roman to chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll get into the swing of things soon." He said. "Dean'll help you with that."

The elevator dinged indicating that they were on their floor. They both exited.

"When am I gonna get caught up?" She asked, really tired with being left out of the loop.

"Ask Dean." He shrugged before turning on his heels and walking opposite of her. "See you tonight!" He called out.

"Yeah…See ya." She said before turning and walking towards her dorm. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ah sorry this took so long! This chapter just was NOT coming out right, but I finally got something going on here and I made you guys wait long enough so here it is! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it, please review? ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn had gone out and did exactly what Roman suggested. She took Nattie, along with Naomi and Cameron, and went to get those manicures. It was something that was way over due and, with her ring attire on, her black nails looked great. She had thought about trying something much brighter but she figured "Ballet Flats Pink" wasn't really a Shield color.

She had opted out of telling the girls about her breakfast with Roman; as she figured at some point she'd have to stop telling them anything. After all, The Shield weren't the type to tell everyone what they were up too. She couldn't start being the one who blabbed away. The diva didn't want to be secretive with her friends, especially now, but she was sure they'd understand.

She had gotten a message earlier today to meet the guys at their locker room to discuss what was going to happen today. Kaitlyn had felt strange about having to go to their locker room; after all three guys and one woman, _that_ isn't weird at all. But, she had gotten over it. After all, people were whispering around anyways, now they'd have something real juicy to say around the dinner table.

She strapped her fingerless gloves on and made her way to their locker room. Again she was met with looks as she walked past. Those looks were what made her feel uncomfortable; they were so unafraid to just stare. They made her want to yell out if they have ever heard about a little thing called manners but she sucked it up. She should've known this was what she was signing up for.

Kaitlyn let her eyes land on some wrestlers as she passed; some choose to stare her down as others looked away. It honestly made her feel alienated. This change was so quick; she didn't know if she liked it. The diva didn't have much time to think on it before she finally reached their locker room. It was odd to her that they didn't share with some set of Superstars but she figured the Shield found ways to get their special treatment.

She knocked on the door before opening it and being met with the sight of the boys strapping on their gear for battle.

"Uh, hey." She greeted, letting the door close shut behind her.

"Hey!" Seth greeted with a nod towards her before getting up and nudging Roman. "Let's go get those bottles." He said.

"Alright." Roman said as he followed Seth out; sparing Kaitlyn a lopsided grin as he walked out. Yeah, she still wasn't use to how buddy-buddy she was with them yet.

Kaitlyn's gaze traveled from the door to Dean who stood in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face. In Kaitlyn's honest opinion, Dean always seemed the scariest member to her. Everything about him was intimidating. If it wasn't his cold eyes or devious smirk then it was the way he simply gave himself out to the world. He loved to spread his message around, he loved to hurt people and let them know who was boss. And, in some form or another, he was indeed boss of the locker room. The only superstars left who had any ounce of respect that weren't the Shield was Mark Henry, Big Show and Brock Lesnar (Of course, whenever he's around.)

That's why, standing merely 5 feet away from him, Kaitlyn couldn't help her heart from beating rapidly.

"So…" She started, wiping her sweaty palms on her cargo pants. "You say you need to catch me up on things."

Dean leaned his body on one of the cubbies. "I'm sure you know what you signed yourself up for. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what we do…what we're about. But, it's good to run everything down especially to a newbie. Like I said before, I don't like getting my plans ruined."

Kaitlyn nodded. "No pressure then." She mumbled as she sat down on the bench.

"We fight for justices and in our eyes this whole company is an injustice. Have you seen the mediocre wrestlers this place has? Ryback, Big Show…John Cena." He spat out the "Superman's" name. "We're here to show these sad pathetic excuses for wrestlers what it really means to be in this industry…to really be on top."

"Aww, and you consider me one of the best?" She joked with a hand on her chest.

Dean smirked at her. "Yeah. You're a power house and with our help you'll be right on top where you belong." He said.

Kaitlyn looked down at that with a smile. Back on top…where she belonged! "I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would." He said, sitting down next to her and lazily draping an arm around her. Kaitlyn grew tense at the contact, were they this close already?!

"Tonight you'll get to see what we do face to face. Study, learn because you'll be part of that too." He said, looking over at her.

She looked up at him, realizing how close he really was. It honestly made her feel a bit awkward…well more awkward than usual. A faint blush spread on her cheeks.

"Can't wait." She nodded, opting to look in front of her than at him. She felt him pat her arm before he got up.

"You can go now. I can feel how awkward you are." He joked with a smirk. "Could just cut right through it."

"Shut up." She said as she got up. "Uhh…see you later?"

"Yeah, be near so we can get to you faster." He commanded.

Kaitlyn gave him a firm nod before walking out. Tonight was the night; there really was no turning back now. She was going to be an official member.

* * *

"_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lime Delta. Shield." _

The tone of the electric guitar played through the arena as Big E looked around the ring frantically. AJ, who was on the side of the ring, looked around frantically too before quickly climbing into the ring. Kaitlyn looked down at the pair as she climbed down the stairs with Roman at her side. No one had told her that Big E was going to be the target.

"_And they want me to not intervene?" _She mentally asked herself with a scoff. She'd try her best but if AJ started something well…she couldn't be able to be accountable for her actions. They knew she loathed AJ and that she wasn't able to control herself around her. They knew she grew infuriated whenever she was around; this one was a stupid idea.

Soon they made it down, jumping over the barricade and circling the ring; this time being completely capable of doing it as there were four members now. Kaitlyn's eyes linked with AJ's who looked crazy and fierce. AJ clutched at her belt, her knuckles growing white.

And like that, the Shield started to attack Big E as AJ shrieked with fear. She cowered to the side, trying to get out but Kaitlyn followed suit blocking her. AJ looked at her with angry eyes.

"You can't get me!" AJ yelled down at her. Kaitlyn had decided not to say anything, that's the only way she could behave.

AJ pointed down at her. "You can't beat me! I'm the Divas Champion! I'm _better _than all the Divas in that locker room…I'm better than _you!" _She yelled down.

"No you're not!" Kaitlyn yelled back, growing angry at AJ's annoying voice.

"Ha! You're nothing but a…a pig! Yeah! A pathetic little pig that is so ignorant. Remember when I tricked you? When I made you fall in love with some dream man." AJ let out a crazy laugh. "Like someone will ever love you!"

Kaitlyn's scowl had changed to something much more intense; with much more hatred as AJ kept speaking. She started to see red as AJ continued to talk and wave her Divas Championship around. The crowd, The Shield, they were all starting to disappear as Kaitlyn singled in on AJ. Before she knew it she was in the ring slamming AJ's head on the turnbuckle.

"Shut up! You're pathetic! No one loves you! No one!" Kaitlyn kept on yelling as she continued to slam her head harder with each word. She pushed AJ off it; noticing that AJ had dropped the title. Kaitlyn went to pick it up but AJ had beaten her to it; grabbing it closes to her as she clutched her head.

Kaitlyn's eyes targeted AJ again; the glare still in her eyes. Kaitlyn backed up slowly before charging at AJ spearing her. Kaitlyn looked at AJ as the belt laid over her body. Kaitlyn ran a hand over the belt. "That'll be mine soon." Kaitlyn whispered out.

The noise of the crowd started to drone back in as Kaitlyn heard cheers but as she looked around she noticed that no one was in the ring but in fact out of the ring. It looked as if the boys had moved out while Kaitlyn was beating on AJ. They all had expressions of question and some concern. She slowly got back up, standing over AJ's body.

The crowd was still cheering as Kaitlyn looked around. She slowly shot the horns up, gaining a bigger pop, before climbing down the ring and looking over at the guys. They all looked at her before following her over the barricade and up the stairs.

Kaitlyn had stop seeing red, she had stopped glaring but she was still hurt, so very hurt. AJ had hit a nerve once again. But she didn't just hit it; she ran over it with a truck and had left it there for dead. Kaitlyn knew she had to end her, she knew she had to kick her down from her high pedestal and show her how much of a monster she's been. How evil she's become.

The Shield entered the back, still not talking to each other and had walked all the way to guy's locker room when Kaitlyn had turned around.

"I'm going to beat her." Kaitlyn said confidently. "I'm going to beat her down to the ground, wipe her face on the ground and take back what's mine."

The guys merely looked at her. Kaitlyn turned on her heels and started to walk towards her locker room. No more games, now it's time for business.

* * *

**A/N: Long over due update! I've been really really busy with school and life but, I haven't given up on this! In fact I have the whole plot thought out. Just it's taking me longer to write out chapters. Thank you for keeping up and sticking with this; ya'll are awesome! Hope you enjoyed. Please review? ^.^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlyn was determined and it showed. All the work outs, all ambushes were dealt with the upmost determination. Kaitlyn was a woman out on a mission; a woman out to take control of her life and show her best friend turned enemy what it was to spite a woman like her. AJ had poked the bull and Kaitlyn was coming in horns pointed straight at her and that pretty little belt around her thin waist.

Kaitlyn had worked vigorously with Roman who had notched up her work out each time; his proud grin expanding with each meet up they had. The hybrid diva had learned all she could from Dean and had inhaled all the information that her brain could meat up on. And, of course when she needed it, Seth would steal her away for some relaxation. Which of course, made the chemistry around the group much stronger and made the Shield seem like a very powerful stable.

Though she had been doing lots of work, today was a day where she needed a good rest and of course that meant she needed one person. Seth Rollins.

"Mexican again or something else?" He asked, holding the hotel doors open for Kaitlyn.

"Chinese." She responded. "I've been craving chicken and broccoli for the longest now."

"Oh, that actually sounds good right now." He pondered as he started to walk with Kaitlyn down the block.

"I think I'll need a large or something! Those work outs with Roman are wearing me out." She sighed out. Yes, she felt accomplished after every work out but dang she never felt proud immediately after. Hell, not even the day after! Her body was too busy aching then.

"How's that going? I know he can get carried away." He said.

"It's good. Roman is a really good trainer." Kaitlyn answered. "I guess that's not a surprise, I mean you've seen his muscles."

"The guy looks like a fucking truck." Seth joked. "Like some real life transformer or something."

Kaitlyn let out a laugh as she nodded. "I really don't understand how he can fit in a shirt; he should just walk around shirtless."

Seth scoffed. "The ladies would definitely love that." He wiggled his eyes at her.

Kaitlyn gave him a look as she shook her head. "Key word, Ladies. Not Kaitlyn."

"You are a lady." Seth pointed out. "I've seen how you look at him."

Kaitlyn's eyebrows shot up. "How I look at him?! I look at him like a regular person!" She defended herself quickly.

Seth brought his hands up defensively. "Hey! Hey! Don't hit me for your girly attractions!"

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn said as she stopped in front of the Chinese store. She opened the door as Seth laughed behind her. She didn't look at Roman any different than she looked at them…has she? Oh, for fucks sake of course she hasn't! Roman was nothing more than a team mate to her; they were all nothing more than team mates!

"I'd have you know." Kaitlyn started as she stood in line with Seth. "I don't plan on starting any type of weird love thing with any of you guys. It's not going to turn into that."

"Then I don't know what I'm doing here." Seth spoke, making to leave the line with his head hanged low when Kaitlyn caught his arm.

"Come on! Stop being stupid!" She whined as she pulled him back over; a grin on his face.

"That's really unfortunate." He said as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Guess the bet is off."

"Bet?!" She questioned loudly, her eyes wide. "You guys betted on me?! What am I to you guys?!"

Seth let out another laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez, we aren't _that _bad."

"I don't now with you three." She said before the lady at the counter called next. Kaitlyn was, and probably always will be, stunned at how different the guys are outside of the ring. Sure, they were still intimidating but they were…well…human! They weren't a band of guys who only spent their time fighting off anything and anybody. They actually joked around and did things that normal people do. They even played Mortal Kombat with her; a _video game!_

Perhaps, she was being overly dramatic but she knew what she was talking about.

The pair ordered their food (Seth insisting that he paid) before grabbing it and decided on going back to the hotel. Seth had to do some Shield related things and Kaitlyn just wanted to rest. The taping of Smackdown's tomorrow and Kaitlyn wanted to take it easy before then.

* * *

"_Let's light it up!_

_Light up light up light it tonight!_

_Let's light it up!_

_Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky!"_

AJ's theme blared through the speakers of the arena as she skipped out with her belt. Big E walked menacingly behind her as she climbed into the ring. The crowd reacted with a mix of boos and cheers as she reached a hand out towards a camera man; asking for a microphone. Upon receiving one she drew her attention to the crowd.

"A few weeks ago Big E and I were violated. We were violated by the big bad group, The Shield. But, more specifically I was violated by the big bad man in the group. No, I'm not talking about Roman. I'm talking about my dear best friend, Kaitlyn." There were scattered cheers heard around the crowd. "Yes, man arms came out here and she decided to beat on me. I don't blame her, I know every girl in that locker room is jealous cause I'm the Divas Champion, but nobody..._nobody_…can just come out here and disrespect me! Me! WWE's most influential Diva's Champion. I am the Divas Division and I deserve respect! And that pig! That man armed burly She-Hulk thought she could come out here and treat me like that? And, try to touch my Diva's belt?"

AJ let out a laugh that rang through the arena. "No. If it's a fight you want Kaitlyn then it's a fight you'll get. Hell, we'll even make it a Diva's Championship match! You've already lost so many! I know how people don't respect you anymore, don't treat you like they use to because you've lost to me so many times. I'm sure another lose won't do anything. So come, come and get me Kaitlyn! Bring your little boy band with you too, there's nothing anybody can do to end me."

AJ smiled as she dropped the microphone and slowly brought her belt around her; giving it a soft kiss. Static noise was heard from the titantron, gaining the attention of Big E, AJ and the crowd.

It was Kaitlyn surrounded by Seth, Dean and Roman. The boys looked through the camera with smirks on their faces much like Kaitlyn's.

"You're on, AJ." Was all Kaitlyn said before placing the camera on the ground.

AJ smirked up at the screen before sliding off the mat and skipping back up the ramp.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't ya'll just some lucky folk? Two updates so close together! Bet ya'll were thinking "oh man, now I have to wait a whole other month for an update!" but nope nope I decided to do this now! (But you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next one, mid terms and stuff is here!) Anyways, things are getting uber serious! Divas Championship match is just around the corner, ya'll! Will Kaitlyn get it and show everyone that she can do it or will she flop? Suppose you'll just have to figure out, huh? haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review? ^.^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we go." Natalya muttered as she plopped down on the couch next to Naomi who was talking to her partner Cameron. The monitor room was full tonight as wrestlers piled in to watch the much anticipated match between the two Divas. It had become increasingly popular around the locker rooms as wrestlers, Divas and Superstars a like, spoke about who they expected to win. It almost brought a tear in Natalya's eyes as she realized how big this was becoming because of these two.

"I'm telling you, Kaitlyn's got this!" Justin Gabriel exclaimed to Zack Ryder.

"And I'm telling _you _bro, that she can't beat AJ!" Zack countered.

Justin scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

The door opened as three men walked in. Silence spread across the room as wrestlers noticed who entered the room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Santino's accent rang through the room as he looked around before noticing who it was. "Oh, that's why." He muttered.

Seth, Dean and Roman walked through the room; their presence leaving one of fear and question. They sat down on a couch, Roman finding himself next to the Canadian diva. There was still silence all around as wrestlers merely stared at the three men who, since this very moment, kept themselves far away from everyone else.

Natalya turned her head causing Roman to turn his. Her eyes widen as his eyes locked with hers. She swallowed nervously before saying timidly. "Hey Roman."

"Hey, Nattie." Roman greeted with a smooth grin.

And, with that greeting, wrestlers started to calm down. Conversations slowly started to pick up again and soon enough everyone was acting normal again. The Shield spoke amongst themselves and even spread their conversation around any wrestler near them, but they had managed to keep to themselves for the most part.

"Guys, shut up its on next!" Alicia called out.

* * *

"_Let's light it up!_

_Light up light up light it tonight!_

_Let's light it up!_

_Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky!"_

AJ walked out with her trusty sidekick right behind. She looked around the arena before smiling and skipping down the ramp. She did her usual lap around the ring before climbing in. "Be careful with that!" She shrieked out as she handed her belt to the referee.

"_Ooh, Ohh keep reaching_

_When you look into your heart_

_And ask yourself what's true_

_You know there's nothing in this world that you can't do"_

Kaitlyn walked out (she had opted out long ago from entering through the crowds when she was alone) and trained her eyes on AJ. This was her moment; it was time to show AJ who was the better Diva. She'll show who deserves to be on top and be the face of the Division.

The Texan Diva shot up the horns as she walked down the ramp. Her hazel eyes never broke with AJ's as she climbed up the ladder and entered the ring. Kaitlyn took a mental note on where Big E was. She knew AJ would use him as an advantage. She knew she had the Shield but, she didn't know if they'd come out. She hoped they wouldn't have to; she wanted to do this on her own.

The two Divas stood in front of each other ready to pounce when the bell rang.

Kaitlyn launched at AJ, using her legs to kick AJ over and over and over again. Seth had shown her the power of using her legs; she was keeping that in mind. Kaitlyn was going for another kick but AJ had caught her leg, swinging it and breaking Kaitlyn's balance.

Kaitlyn tried to get up but was knocked down by AJ who performed a Spin Kick on her. The Hybrid Diva clutched at her face as she tried to get her momentum back. AJ took a hold of Kaitlyn's hair, making her look at her.

"Come on, Kaitlyn! Come on!" AJ taunted; shaking Kaitlyn's head as she did so.

Kaitlyn grinded her teeth as she swung her fist up; hitting her with a swift punch. AJ staggered back as Kaitlyn stood up. Taking advantage, Kaitlyn instantly did a Suplex on AJ. She scattered over AJ and pinned her.

"One! Two! Thr-" AJ kicked out. Kaitlyn sat up and ran her hand over her hair as AJ rolled away from Kaitlyn.

She slowly got up, turning to get AJ but was blindsided when AJ threw herself over Kaitlyn, getting her in a Black Widow.

Kaitlyn let out a yell of pain as AJ stretched her arm out. "Tap Kaitlyn! Tap!" She yelled out as she kept pulling.

Kaitlyn got down on one knee as the pain shot up her arm and body. She felt like her hand was going to rip out of the socket. She tried to fight against it but AJ had her tight. Kaitlyn, with much regret, knew she could only get out of this one way. She lifted her hand up and tapped.

The bell rang as AJ's theme filled the arena. AJ let her go, pushing her on the ground before snatching her title back.

"I told you, you couldn't beat me!" AJ gloated as she slid out of the ring. "I am the Divas Division! I am the Diva's Champion!"

Kaitlyn kneeled on the mat, looking at AJ with shock in her eyes. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to throw a tantrum; hit her with anything and everything but instead she did nothing. She just kneeled in the middle as AJ entered the back. She kneeled in the middle of the mat when Natalya came out to get her. She kneeled in the middle of the mat when Naomi came with Cameron to get her off and moving. All she could think was that she failed. That she was trash and that she didn't deserve to be in the WWE at all.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled out at Kaitlyn once they were all alone. The Shield had gone out to look for Kaitlyn and had found her in her locker room. Dean had stormed in with a rush of anger in his voice and eyes. Kaitlyn hadn't once realized what this meant for the guys. Which made her feel more like crap.

"I know..." Kaitlyn muttered as she held her head in her hands.

"We trained you, Kaitlyn! We made you stronger! How the hell are we supposed to be respected now?!" Dean yelled. Seth and Roman looked between each other, knowing that perhaps they should say something but had decided against it. Dean was, after all, the unofficial leader. They had had their fair share of lectures from Dean, it was just how Dean let out his frustration.

"I'm sorry okay!" Kaitlyn said as she stood up, starting to pace the room.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything! I told you I didn't trust my goals with dumbasses…now I don't know if trusting it with you was a good idea." Dean spoke harshly.

Kaitlyn looked over at him; a sudden burst of anger flared in her. Its as if something snapped in her brain and before she knew it she was in Dean's face.

"Listen! Sorry for not thinking of your fucking power hungry problems during _my _match! I'm sorry I'm just not fucking good enough to go with your precious little fucking plans! I'm shit! I'm trash! I don't deserve to be here! Is that what you want to fucking hear, Dean? Is that what you want? For me to say that I don't deserve to be in this company because I lost yet _another _Championship match?" She yelled out.

"Do you even know what it feels like to lose to someone you use to love? Someone you use to be best fucking friends with? Someone who treated you like a sister and then turned her back on you? No, you fucking don't! You don't know how it feels to have someone who has emotionally and physically caused you so much fucking pain because they decided that you weren't a good enough friend. That your advice, your insight, all the caring you did wasn't fucking good enough for them and just ruined their lives! AJ was all I had in this company! She was my only best friend. I'm alone in this company! Natalya has Tyson, Naomi has Cameron…I have no one! All I had was her until I got the championship because of her! She's ruined my life! She's ruined my life because I decided to be a good friend and tell her that she was being obsessive and changing for the worst!"

"You've never had your emotions played with! Do you even know how fucked up I am because of her little secret admirer prank? I thought for the first time in a while I would actually had someone else that would love me and care for me, but no! No, it was her! She's evil, she's evil and she's made me her enemy! And me? I'm fucking stupid enough to let her do this shit to me! I let her ruin me! I try to get the upper hand but I can't because I'm stupid! I'm stupid for trying to see the positive in all this; I'm stupid for trying to get back at her. So…I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry for not being good enough once again!"

Kaitlyn, breathing heavily, looked intensely between the three guys as she felt tears starting to spring in her eyes. They all looked at her silently. She couldn't tell if Dean regretted his words or if the other two got her message but frankly she couldn't care anymore. She was done with this, with AJ, with the Divas Divison. She needed a break. There was so much she could take before cracking…and she had officially cracked.

The Two-Toned Diva grabbed her duffle bag and pushed her way past the men. She thought she heard Roman say something but she didn't try to figure out if he did. She was going to request some time off; she was done.

* * *

**THE END**

**jkjkjk it's not! haha**

**A/N: Oh my lanta, I tried to make this a long painful cliffhanger but I just had sooo much muse and I wrote it all out, so I decided to post up! Please don't hurt me, ahaha. There is still more chapters to go don't worry ya'll! Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this! I really want to hear what you guys think! Please review? ^.^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_A few weeks later~_

"…And that's Raw from Tampa, Florida! Goodnight everybody!" Michael Cole's voice traveled through the TV before the screen went black.

This was Kaitlyn's 3rd week out of WWE. She had requested it with much plea forcing Stephanie to allow it. She knew, technically she was at her prime right now but she couldn't keep going. She was emotionally drained.

So she had sat through Raws and Smackdowns with a bowl of different ice creams each day. She sat through AJ rubbing in that she won. She sat through the Divas trying to get their spot on top. She sat through The Shield coming out without her and not even bothering to call or text. Could she blame them though? If this was their way of saying that she was kicked out then it was pretty harsh. Hell, Raw was nearly 20 minutes away from her tonight! They could at least come over and break it to her face!

Maybe she just didn't deserve that. She had, after all, dropped them suddenly. Though, with the way Dean was going she was sure being kicked out was the next step. _Whatever, I'm done with them anyways. _Kaitlyn thought to herself as she turned off the TV.

She swung her feet off the couch and padded her way to the kitchen. There was a small pile of dishes that needed to be cleaned and she knew if she kept it there any longer then it won't ever get clean. So, she grabbed a sponge and started to scrub away at them; humming a soft tone as she did so.

She was nearly done when she heard her door bell ring. Who could it be at this hour?

"Coming!" She called out as she shut off the water; she quickly dried her hands before speed walking to the door.

"Whose there?" She called out as she looked through the peep hole.

"Me." A male voice said.

Kaitlyn's eyes widen as she saw who it was standing at her front door. The Diva stepped back slightly as her shock started to subdue and she quickly checked to make sure she looked okay.

Slender fingers wrapped around the doorknob as she turned it, opening it slowly.

"Roman?" She asked as he grinned gently at her.

"Hey, Kaitlyn." He greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She answered. "Well, as good as I can get."

"Can I come in?" He asked with his hands in his pocket. If Kaitlyn didn't know any better she'd say he looked kind of nervous.

She moved to the side. "Come on in. Mi casa es tu casa." She spoke nonchalantly. "The living room is just down this hall."

The Texan Diva guided the bigger man into her home. She couldn't believe he was in here visiting her. She was so sure they weren't ever going to talk to her. After all, some hysteric girl basically blew up on their leader. They're loyal to each other. She wouldn't be surprised if they were doing the bros before hoes thing. Though, Roman was here so maybe he didn't mind talking to the "hoe."

The pair sat in the silent living room. They shared quick glances that were met with awkward grins. If he wasn't going to talk first then she will.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat maybe…?" She asked him.

"Nah, I got something to eat before coming here." He answered her.

Kaitlyn nodded acknowledging. In fear of the awkwardness coming back Kaitlyn stumbled on her next words. "How are you here?"

"How am I here?"

"Sorry…" Kaitlyn's cheeks flushed. "I was going to say how are you? and ask why you're here but both came out. That was weird."

Roman let another easy grin fall on his face. All this grinning was freaking Kaitlyn out. He was never this quiet. Well…actually he has been this quiet but his silence usually comes with some overpowering glare. This time his eyes showed something else; something much calmer and…softer?

"You were never good with speaking." He joked. Kaitlyn threw him a playful glare as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Just answer the questions!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm good." He said before tilting his body to face her more, leaning his elbows on his knees as he got more serious. "And, I'm here to see how you're doing after the…you know. I was worried."

"You were actually worried?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we all are." He confessed.

"Even Dean?" Roman nodded.

Kaitlyn sat back on the couch at that. She really didn't expect him of all people to be worried about her.

Kaitlyn looked over at him. "Am I still…part of The Shield?" She asked nervously.

Roman shrugged. "As far as I'm concern you're still with us. Dean's never said anything like that. Honestly, I would fight for you to stay if he decided to kick you out." He spoke nonchalantly.

"But…I yelled at Dean. Hell, I cursed at him! The last time I checked guys in power don't seem to take too kindly to stuff like that." Kaitlyn scoffed out. She couldn't still be part of them. Dean didn't seem like the type to let stuff like that just pass by.

"That's true. He did have a bitch fit about it, but he got over it." Roman shrugged. "He realized that he didn't know what you were going through. None of us know…I'm sorry you have to go through that, Kaitlyn. I wish I could…I don't know, give you some advice or something but I've had them since coming here and I still have them."

Kaitlyn nodded, looking down at her lap. "You're lucky. The pain of fighting your best friend, having them treat you like you're no better than a stranger...it's tough. It hurts a lot."

"If you want to talk about it I'm willing to listen." He spoke.

"You don't want to listen to my bullshit." Kaitlyn shook her head.

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to tense quickly but calmed down when she looked into Roman's eyes. "You're a Shield member. Your bullshit is our bullshit." He reassured her.

And with that, Kaitlyn decided to drain herself out. She spoke softly with each word and each story. She told the story of starting off with AJ, all the times they've done all these stupidly fun things together and how they'd promise to go through this together forever. Even when things got tough they promised to be the best of friends, but things got bad. Kaitlyn spoke of blaming Daniel at first but coming to the realization that AJ had just as much to do with this as any. It hurt her…it really hurt her.

Roman had, throughout the whole thing, only stopped her to ask question occasionally but had stayed relatively quiet. He had allowed her to poor her heart out, to cry when she needed to, to laugh at the memories and to express her anger whenever it flared up. He hadn't once looked at her oddly but with sympathy instead. It had honestly made her feel better; no one had ever asked her to speak her side. No one had asked her how she felt during all this. They had all assumed Kaitlyn was 100% great but she wasn't, she was far from it. But, after pouring herself out she felt so much better. Better but extremely tired.

At about 2:00 am Kaitlyn started to yawn and Roman had offered to hold her as she slept. She looked and felt vulnerable and like she needed someone; she so desperately did. Perhaps, if she was much more awake she would've declined, but she snuggled into Roman. A soft warm feeling grew in her as Roman hugged her closer to his chest and gently laid a soft kiss on her head. For the first time in a long time she felt like her problems with AJ would get better, like they would disappear. Roman's arms were magic like that she supposed.

Before she knew it she had fallen asleep in his arms. And, Roman had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: Update time! I hope you guys liked this! Now you guys have a clearer picture of things in this fic I think. It's suppose to be much more than the guys and power and the belt, but it was meant to be about a broken friendship and how that hurts. (Of course with the side of romance here and there woo haha) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! Please review? ^.^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaitlyn awoke that very day with one thing in mind (Well arguably two but Roman wasn't a big priority at that moment). Kaitlyn knew in her heart that now she was truly ready to regain what was her. After that long talk with Roman she had figured out a few things. Roman had told her that night that she was doing everything right but her heart was still damaged.

"You're still damaged. Nothing good gets done if you don't fix yourself first." Roman had told her with some spark of wisdom that she hadn't expected.

Kaitlyn had had some sort of epiphany at that point. Roman had helped her see that she was still living with this thing looming over her and that she let herself be so absorbed in this. She had to take hold of the reins on her life and start taking control of this rodeo. And she knew exactly how she'd do it.

Kaitlyn had taken one more week off to work on herself. She started physically. As girls usually did over some bad breakup, Kaitlyn had decided to start with her hair. She dyed it brown, her natural color. She then worked on her physique. She worked out harder and did light training on her own.

She then switched to emotional. She cleaned her room off of anything that reminded her of her friend, it was hard but it had to be done. Every knick-knack, gift, picture etc. was packed up and taken to storage. Phone number was deleted and forgotten. Honestly, it felt like Kaitlyn had broken up with someone she had seriously been dating but so much worse. Friends were supposed to be forever. What was the saying again? Boyfriends come and go like seasons but friends are forever? Either way "forever" didn't last long. "Forever" turned out to be a very long summer.

In the end of the week Kaitlyn wasn't anywhere close to recovered be she was on the road to recovery which is much more than she was before. She felt better and happier and she knew what she had to do to seal the deal. Kaitlyn had to go back to WWE and fight AJ. Not for the title or the fame but for her own sake. She had to go in and beat her. She had to do it for herself; an ultimate closure. Kaitlyn didn't care if it was for the Championship or not because the happiness in herself was much more important.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked into the arena Raw was being filmed. She felt like she was walking into some new place; it all felt so different. The air seemed to be inhaled much easier. She didn't even know she breathed so stressfully when she came to work!

The Texan was greeted by her friends that all genuinely seemed to miss her. They apologized for not contacting as they thought she needed time and she forgave them. After all, she all but stormed out those weeks ago without saying a word. They just wanted to let her keep her privacy. They treated her kindly and were surprised to see her come back so positive and with a new hair color.

"I'm really glad you're back." Natalya said as she hugged Kaitlyn once more. "You look great and you just radiate something so…so different!"

Kaitlyn let out a chuckle. "I'm just ready to do what I have to do. Which reminds me, I have to go find the boys…"

"Go, go! I'm sure they'll be glad to see you back." Natalya shooed her off.

Kaitlyn walked down the south hall until she reached the oh-so-familiar Shield locker room. A rush of nervousness came to her as her hand shakily knocked on the door. _Please don't let Dean answer! Please don't let Dean answer! Please don't let Dea- _

"Kaitlyn?" Dean asked after opening the door, interrupting her inner monologue. _Thanks, Universe! _She thought sarcastically.

Kaitlyn let an awkward smile slide on her lips as she shrugged. "I'm back!"

Dean looked at her hard before scooping her in his arms. Kaitlyn's first reaction was to yelp; she didn't think Dean could show so much affection. But, she wrapped her arms around him as he whispered that he was sorry for yelling at her.

"It's okay." She reassured as she pulled away. "I'm over it. I sort of needed it. It drove me, along with other things, to do all this."

"And what's "this" exactly?" Seth's voice came from behind Dean. He walked closer.

"Whoa! This isn't Kaitlyn!" He gasped. "Kaitlyn is my hair twin; this is some evil twin!"

"Hi to you too, Seth!" Kaitlyn greeted as the much happier Shield member grabbed her in a hug. She honestly missed Seth and Dean. She just didn't realize it till now.

She pulled away from him, remembering something that was itching in the back of her mind. She looked over at Dean nervously.

"Hey um…I was just wondering if I'm…you know, If I'm still part of the Shield." Kaitlyn asked.

Dean let a smirk ease on his features. "Roman told me you were worried about that." He said.

"Yeah, after that night he disappeared and didn't come back till the next day." Seth wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Is it safe to say he got la-"

"Answer the question!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, face red. "Please."

Dean looked at her sternly before nodding. "Yeah, you're still with us." Dean shrugged. "Guess you can say you grew on me."

Kaitlyn smiled widely at that. Kaitlyn had a friend turn their back on her and abandon her and she was glad to know she wasn't going to have another. More than glad, pretty ecstatic actually. She had finally found friends who would accept her for her. Maybe it was too soon to say that but, she didn't care. She was happy to have the three men with her.

"I do that to people." She shrugged with a chuckle. "Wait…we're missing someone." She said as she counted the two men.

"Roman's not here yet." Seth answered. "But, stick around and he will be."

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I can't stick around here too long. I have business to take care of." She announced, making her way to the door.

"Kaitlyn…" Dean warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to her. I'm going to do this tastefully…the way it should've been done." Kaitlyn assured him. She knew exactly what she had to do tonight and how to approach this differently. She wasn't old chickbuster-goof ball-Kaitlyn anymore; she was a much more focused and self-accepted Kaitlyn. Okay…maybe she was still a goof ball, but she was a more independent goof ball.

"Watch tonight." She told them before slipping out of the room. She needed to talk to Stephanie and arrange some things.

* * *

Kaitlyn's music played through the arena as a big pop was given for her. She walked out, greeting the crowd with a smile and high fives. She missed the enthusiasm that they gave her and all the love. It felt refreshing in some manner as if they promised hope.

Kaitlyn entered the ring, politely asking for a microphone before bringing it up to her lips.

"Hey guys." She greeted, being met with cheers again. She smiled over at them before continuing to talk.

"I'm back! And, I'm ready to show you guys what I'm capable of. I needed a break, I needed to gather myself. I changed who I am and no not only physically but emotionally too. AJ…she broke me. She got into my head and she found ways to push me to the ground. I was defeated in every sense of the word. So, I left. I had to go and fix myself and fix who I am. I didn't completely cut myself off, I watched every show. I listened as AJ rubbed in everyone's face how she beat me again. But, this time I'm ready. You hear that AJ? I'm calling you out, again. And, this time you won't get me because I've moved on from you. Your crazy problems aren't mine anymore. We had an awesome friendship and I'll always remember the good memories, but I'm done with that and with you." Kaitlyn moved closer to a camera.

"I'm not calling you out for a Diva's Championship match. I'm calling you out for a closure match. The match to end all this crap. Whoever wins is the winner; the better girl if you will. And, it'll always stay like that. No more games, no more ambushes…just this. The match to end it all!" She smirked into the camera. "Take your time responding, but knowing you…you'll get my answer real soon."

Kaitlyn passed the microphone back over as her music played again. Cheers were heard as she walked out. She made her speech and she called AJ out. It was now or never. It was time to end this all once and for good.

* * *

**A/N: Another update and it's about to go down! haha. I decided to post this up on my birthdaaayyy to celebrateeeee yayaayayaya happy birthday to meee haha. idk man im running out of things to write here. haha. Just, I'm excited where this is going and it's almost the end! Booo, but I won't stop making Shield/Kaitlyn fics cause its actually fun so this won't be the end of me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

AJ's music hit as she walked out, doing her signature pose before skipping to the ring. Quite opposite from Kaitlyn;s friendliness, AJ demanded a microphone and snatched it away from the producer. She snarled at him before pushing her Diva's title up her thin waist.

"Well lookie cookie! Kaitlyn's back! Welcome back, welcome back I see you changed your hair. Now instead of looking like fake hillbilly trash you just look like regular hillbilly trash." AJ laughed at that, gaining boos from the crowd. "Oh, shut up! It was hilarious!" She shouted back at the crowd before leaning herself on the ropes nonchalantly.

"Well, Kaitlyn. I see you came back all "strong" and "reinvented" or whatever Eat Pray Love experience you had. And, you're looking for _another _fight. But not just any fight, ladies and gentlemen, the fight to "end it all!" She looked off for dramatic effect before laughing. "I have to agree with you on one thing, Man Arms. I too am tired of all this. I mean, come on, I'm the Diva's Champion. I should be having much more challenging opponents. That's why I'm going to accept your little offer to kick your ass one more time." She accepted, gaining a cheer from the crowd.

"AJ!" A male voice spoke, causing the spitfire to look over at the ramps. On top stood Raw GM Brad Maddox. "I'm glad you two are settling your differences this way, but if this is the "match to end it all" then why not make it one to remember?" Brad Maddox asked with a grin on his face. He stuffed his hands into his way-too-tight pants as he strolled around the top of the ramp.

"Why not make this the one that shows the world who the true better woman is?" He looked over at AJ and pointed to the butterfly belt on her arm. "Why not…make the match for that?" His grin grew wider as people cheered.

"My belt? Didn't you hear here? She said she didn't want a Championship match!" AJ shrieked in the microphone.

"Are you scared, AJ?" Brad asked. "You retained before, who says you won't retain again?"

AJ smiled at that, nodding her agreement as she petted the belt.

"Tonight's main event is a one-on-one match for the Divas Championship!" Brad Maddox announced, causing uproar of cheers to flood through the arena.

* * *

Kaitlyn checked herself in the mirror, making sure her attire looked fine on her. A rush of nervousness flooded her stomach as she fixed her hair. This wasn't just another Diva's match but this was her first match since leaving. Granted it wasn't a long vacation, only a month, but Kaitlyn had changed so much in such a short amount of time. The Texan knew in her heart she was ready to fight but her mind still liked to psych her out.

"You look nervous." A male voice spoke, frightening Kaitlyn. She turned swiftly to look at the causer. In front of her stood Roman, his arms crossed as they always were.

"You could've knocked." She said, holding her hand over her now rapidly beating heart.

"I know…but I didn't want to." He shrugged, moving closer to Kaitlyn. She felt her pale cheeks flush as her mind instantly went back to when he visited her. She couldn't believe she fell asleep on him; she couldn't even remember how exactly she landed herself in that situation anyways. Not like it wasn't nice though, oh it was great.

"I'm glad you're back." He spoke, breaking her thoughts. "You look great." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said.

"Kick ass out there okay?" He grinned. "I want to see you win."

Kaitlyn smiled up at him. "I'll try my best."

Roman smiled down at her before wrapping her in his arms. She snuggled her head into his chest as he squeezed her close to her. Roman felt so good and so right. Soft butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he pulled away with a smile on his face. Kaitlyn knew Roman wasn't one to genuinely smile very often but when he did, oh how beautiful he looked. He was a kind soul; a nice man hidden under a tough exterior. He's such a…he's such a perfect person.

"We need you at gorilla, Kaitlyn." A producer called over, breaking Kaitlyn's thoughts.

"Alright." She called over before looking up at Roman. "Thanks, Ro." She said.

"No problem, Kait." He smiled before watching as she left.

* * *

The monitor room was packed as wrestlers kept piling in. Wrestlers spoke enthusiastically of the Divas match tonight; sharing their opinions and ideas. Natalya once again smiled at how these girls managed to make the Divas Division important once more. She turned to speak to Fandango about the match when the door opened up.

In walked the Shield, forcing everyone to hush down. They looked around the silent room, dozens of eyes staring back at them. The awkward silence was beginning to grow thick when WWE's shortest Superstar stood up.

"Want some popcorn?" Hornswoggle asked as he held the bowl out to the team.

Slowly the boys grew grins as Seth moved forward. "Yeah man! I've been craving some all night!" Seth spoke as he grabbed a hand full.

The crowd quickly grew noisy again at that. They even welcomed the boys to sit with them. In retrospect the boys felt awkward sitting with the group of wrestlers. They were all so lively and they started to speak to them like they were all buddies, but…the boys couldn't help thinking this was pretty cool.

"Shut up! It's on!"Aksana called out, waving her hands frantically as to motion everyone to quiet down.

* * *

"We're in for quite a match tonight, gentlemen." JBL spoke as Kaitlyn's music played.

"I know! Best friends turned enemies now fighting for the Divas Championship one more time." Michael Cole agreed.

"Do you think it's right for Kaitlyn to call AJ out again?" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked, his voice being drowned out slightly by AJ's song.

"I think Kaitlyn should just give up!" JBL commented. "AJ has beaten her time and time again; AJ is clearly the better champion!"

"Oh, shut up!" Cole spoke with annoyance in his voice. "Kaitlyn said this was the match to end it all; this was clearly a good idea."

"The match to end it all has happened already…it's happened 3 times!" JBL exclaimed.

"We might have seen a lot of matches between Kaitlyn and AJ, but this isn't regular Kaitlyn anymore. This is a new and improved Kaitlyn." Cole said. "She might win this."

A bell was heard around the arena, indicating the start of the match.

* * *

In the ring Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other, sizing each other up before either of them made a move. Kaitlyn, this time, decided to wait till AJ did her first move. She knew things had to be done more carefully and skillfully. There was no room for letting her anger guide her into doing something idiotic; it was time to really wrestle.

AJ, who looked surprise at Kaitlyn holding back, moved around Kaitlyn like a tigress stalking her prey. But, instead of the prey being helpless, the prey was much stronger. AJ smiled lazily before lounging herself at Kaitlyn.

Like some crazed animal, AJ started to claw at Kaitlyn's body and face. It left stings around her but Kaitlyn knew she had to do this with skill. She wasn't here to play games anymore; she wasn't here to fight like a group of middle schoolers. She was here to wrestle. To show that she was the best at what this company is built on.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell." Wade muttered at the screen, leaning his elbow on his knees as he trained his eyes on the monitor.

The match had been going on for 15 minutes now and the wrestlers couldn't tell what Kaitlyn was doing. She would have the upper hand but would quickly lose it. And, when she did, Kaitlyn didn't look the least bit worried about it which made the wrestlers much more confused.

"What is she doing?!" Dean muttered.

Kaitlyn was currently on the ground as AJ let herself go on Kaitlyn. She was taking beatings and scratchings and it all honestly looked painful. Kaitlyn had had a couple of good shots but there was no clear ending for her. Half of the crowd didn't know what to think anymore.

"She's got this." Roman muttered to Dean. "I know she does." He said, as he trained his eyes on the new hybrid brunette. Everybody was changing around their decisions but Roman dared not to think of such a thing; he knew Kaitlyn could do it. In his gut and his heart he knew she can overcome this because she changed and he was there to witness it.

* * *

Kaitlyn slowly stood up, her head hurting something fierce as AJ breathed heavily. AJ was getting tired; Kaitlyn smirked slightly at that. This was what she wanted. She wanted to have AJ use so much energy, so much juice, that she would have to calm down. Kaitlyn knew she wasn't quite there yet though. After all Kaitlyn was AJ's best friend once upon a millennium and nobody knew AJ better than Kaitlyn.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Kaitlyn called over to her, slowly standing up as she moved over to AJ who laid tiredly.

She grabbed a fist full of her hair as she stood her up. She moved her hand to punch AJ when she blocked it; starting her spider monkey attack once more. This time it hurt much less and felt almost weak. _Got you exactly where I want you. _Kaitlyn thought to herself before pushing AJ off her.

She grabbed a hold of AJ's head, taking her over to a turnbuckle before slamming her head on it. AJ fell down with the trauma, holding her head as Kaitlyn moved back. She shot the horns up as the crowd cheered. That never got old.

In the corner of her eye Kaitlyn could see AJ getting up; she slowly but surely moved across the ring away from AJ.

* * *

"Kaitlyn moving back slowly." Cole commentated.

"What is she doing?" JBL asked, as AJ started to stand up straighter. They watched as AJ started to walk over to Kaitlyn.

"Is she going t-?" Cole was cut off by Jerry Lawler's enthusiastic voice.

"Spear! Spear!" He yelled out as Kaitlyn ran towards AJ. The impact of Kaitlyn's body on AJ caused the spitfire to fold like an accordion before falling flat on the mat.

* * *

In the ring, Kaitlyn quickly rolled off AJ before taking her leg and holding it up.

"1…2…3!" The crowd counted before cheering loudly.

"The winner and your new WWE Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn!" Jillian announced.

Kaitlyn sat up, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes. She did it. She finally did it! She beat AJ!

She stood up as the referee handed her the Diva's Championship; fresh tears streaming down her face as she felt the weigh on her arms. It was back, it was hers again. She showed AJ, she showed everyone that she is worth it and that good does prevail in the end.

Her delicate fingers traced the belt as she looked down at it happily. The crowd's loud cheers rang through her ear as she looked up at them slowly. "I did it!" She yelled out, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Kaitlyn raised the belt in the air, basking in the moment before she felt arms wrap around her. Surprised, she looked around and saw Seth, Dean and Roman wrapped around her as they congratulated her loudly. She laughed as Dean and Seth propped her on their shoulders.

Tears still streaming from her face she rose the belt up in the air; the crowd responding with the greatest sounds of happiness.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! " The crowd chanted, causing her to let out a chocked laugh. This felt great; this made her feel alive. She was sure nothing else could top this moment.

Dean and Seth placed her back down carefully. She smiled over at them before diverting her eyes to Roman who looked nothing but happy for her.

"Congratulations." He said as he hugged her.

"Thank you."She said as her cheeks started to redden. She wiped her cheeks as Roman pulled back.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Roman did something Kaitlyn in a million years wouldn't have expected. He kissed her.

Ooo's and Awww's were heard around the crowd as Kaitlyn's eyes grew shocked. She felt Roman's hands on her cheeks. The shock quickly faded as she kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck as she leaned in closer.

"Awww!" Dean and Seth gushed obnoxiously as they let out laughs.

Roman pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face. Kaitlyn looked up at him with a shy grin of her own. She bit her lip as the crowd started to gush as well.

Roman let out a laugh before holding Kaitlyn's hand and raising it up. "Believe in Kaitlyn!" He bellowed out; causing her to laugh as she raised the belt in her hand.

"Believe in the Shield!" She mimicked Roman, looking around at the boys…her true friends. She had finally had her closure. She finally ended everything and she felt good. AJ was behind her and in front of her was a positive future. Even, if that meant losing her Championship tomorrow; she knew she had ultimately won. Now she had three best friends…well 2 best friends and a possible boyfriend but either way she had people that liked her. Three guys that saw potential in her and knew that she would prevail because justice was always served eventually. Kaitlyn wasn't sad anymore…no she was happy so very happy. And it was all because of some help from her friends. Her very best friends.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: ****The ending has come my friends! This was really fun to write and I'm glad I decided to do it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this! I love you long time! haha. I am not done writing Kaitlyn/Shield fics and I don't think I ever will be. I'll be back! I really hoped you guys liked my story and all the twist and turns I took you in with this. I'm quite proud of this, it's absolutely my favorite thing I've written after Blood Thirsty. Which reminds me, I have a new rp up on tumblr called Blood Thirsty. It's Zombie WWE AU rp and if you're into that stuff just check it out. The url is .com haha #shamelessselfpromotion. BUT ANYWHO! I love ya'll and yeah! One last time, please review? ^.^**


End file.
